This is Emily Yeung
This is Emily Yeung is a 2006 Canadian children's television series created by J.J. Johnson and Blair Powers. It is produced by Toronto's marblemedia and Sinking Ship Productions in association with Treehouse TV, and is the follow-up to their previous television series This is Daniel Cook. This series follows six-year-old Emily Yeung as she takes on new experiences and challenges with her own unique perspective and with a variety of guests from an odd range of fields from snake handlers to basketball players to bakers. This is Emily Yeung airs on Treehouse TV in Canada and the Disney Channel in the United States. The series of sixty-five six-minute episodes and two thirty-minute specials has been sold by Distribution 360 to eighty-eight countries and dubbed into fourteen languages including French, Spanish, Portuguese, and Japanese. The first DVD, This is Emily Yeung. Arts & Crafts was released on May 13, 2008. A second DVD, This is Emily Yeung. Celebrating the holidays was released on October 21, 2008. Episodes # This is Emily Yeung Beading. # This is Emily Yeung Making Origami. # This is Emily Yeung With The Humane Society. # This is Emily Yeung Making Animal Balloons. # This is Emily Yeung Making An Upside-Down Pineapple Cake. # This is Emily Yeung Snowboarding. # This is Emily Yeung Taking Care Of Horses. # This is Emily Yeung Making A Snowman. # This is Emily Yeung Cross-country skiing. # This is Emily Yeung Making A Clay Dolphin. # This is Emily Yeung Learning About Snakes. # This is Emily Yeung Learning Karate. # This is Emily Yeung Making Sushi. # This is Emily Yeung Visiting An Ice hotel. # This is Emily Yeung Ice fishing. # This is Emily Yeung Touring Quebec City. # This is Emily Yeung Making A Stuffed animal. # This is Emily Yeung Making Bubble tea. # This is Emily Yeung Learning An African dance. # This is Emily Yeung At An Amusement Park. # This is Emily Yeung Knitting. # This is Emily Yeung Putting On A Puppet Show. # This is Emily Yeung Exploring the Castle. # This is Emily Yeung Playing Basketball. # This is Emily Yeung With The Paramedics. # This is Emily Yeung Taking Care Of Kittens. # This is Emily Yeung Exploring The Forest. # This is Emily Yeung Learning About An Eco-House. # This is Emily Yeung Making Juice. # This is Emily Yeung Doing Science Experiments. # This is Emily Yeung Learning About Worms. # This is Emily Yeung Making A Medicine Wheel. # This is Emily Yeung Riding On A Tractor. # This is Emily Yeung Learning About Chickens. # This is Emily Yeung At The Post Office. # This is Emily Yeung Learning About Camels. # This is Emily Yeung Building A Tree House. # This is Emily Yeung Ballet Dancing. # This is Emily Yeung Riding a Bike. # This is Emily Yeung Becoming a Cowgirl. # This is Emily Yeung Playing Road hockey. # This is Emily Yeung Visiting A Hot Spring. # This is Emily Yeung Exploring The Rocky Mountains. # This is Emily Yeung On A Rainy Day. # This is Emily Yeung Dressing Up. # This is Emily Yeung Learning About Fireworks. # This is Emily Yeung Swimming With Dolphins. # This is Emily Yeung Snorkeling. # This is Emily Yeung With Cirque du Soleil. # This is Emily Yeung Training To Be An Astronaut. # This is Emily Yeung Making Strawberry Jam. # This is Emily Yeung Building A Sand Sculpture. # This is Emily Yeung Making A Collage. # This is Emily Yeung With The Blue Man Group. # This is Emily Yeung Baking Bread. # This is Emily Yeung Planting A Tree. # This is Emily Yeung Making Muffins. # This is Emily Yeung Making A Sun Catcher. # This is Emily Yeung Learning About Rabbits. # This is Emily Yeung Making A Wind Chime. # This is Emily Yeung Learning About Water Safety. # This is Emily Yeung Skipping Rope. # This is Emily Yeung Making Goat Cheese. # This is Emily Yeung Making A Mask. # This is Emily Yeung Playing Soccer. # This is Emliy Yeung Exploring a Farm. (30-Minute Special) # This is Emliy Yeung Celebrating the Holidays. (30-Minute Special) Notable guests * Chris Bosh * Cady Coleman * Mike Holmes * Karen Kain * Lori-Ann Muenzer * Hayley Wickenheiser Category:Disney Channel